


Plumerias

by badassluthor



Series: Random Supercorp AU's [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst??, F/F, I cried while writing this, I'm so sorry, Please Don't Cry, Plumerias are so rare, it's past 2am suffer with me, sorry kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassluthor/pseuds/badassluthor
Summary: Plumerias are pretty rare - just like Lena





	

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly it's like something past 2am so this has loads of mistakes, but I wanted to post it regardless, I know it might not make sense because I switch tenses quite a lot, have done ever since I was little (my teacher hated me for it)! 
> 
> Basically I posted some emo stuff on Twitter earlier and people were telling me to stop? But that just encourages me so I wrote this instead :) 
> 
> I'm going to come back in the morning and format everything correctly, but for now, enjoy this 2am-I-hate-myself-for-writing-this-supercorp-oneshot!
> 
> Based on my own tweets, follow me for more quality content :)  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> I'm back just to say that I tried to put certain parts in italics but if it went wrong then it went wrong because I actually don't have a clue how this website works! A shoutout to Grammarly because it helped me to fix a few mistakes I'd made so yeah! Enjoy!

_Plumeria /pluːˈmɛriə/ is a genus of flowering plants in the dogbane family, Apocynaceae._

“Those flowers are beautiful.” Kara said, as she came to a stop in front of the coffee table and laid her eyes on them. Lena beamed, playing with the front cover of the Catco magazine she held in her hands.

“They’re called Plumerias. They’re pretty rare.” Lena explained, a smile gracing her lips.

‘Rare,’ Kara thought, ‘Just like you.’

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Some species of Plumeria have been studied for their potential medicinal value._

Lena had told Kara this fact, after one of their countless lunch dates that involved Kara coming over to Lena’s office during the hour lunch break she got from Catco and tempting Lena away from her desk which was covered in spreadsheets and reports with the offer of freshly made sandwiches and sweet treats like doughnuts and Cadbury chocolate bars - Lena had admitted to Kara early on during their friendship that she missed the chocolate she used to eat back in Ireland, and that she would do anything to get her hands on some. This had then prompted Kara to take a quick flight over to the small Irish town in which Lena had attended boarding school, and purchase a multitude of chocolate bars for her which she presented to Lena the next day. The grin Lena had given Kara had made her hyper-aware of the blood rushing through her veins. 

Lena had thanked Kara until she blushed crimson, and told her of all the ways that she was certain that Kara was an angel sent down to Earth because no one had ever done something like that for her before, and Kara remembers the way her heart missed a beat when Lena had enveloped her in a tight hug and stated that Kara was indeed her hero.

A warm feeling had settled in Kara’s bones at the sight of Lena ripping into one of the many chocolate bars, and Kara was certain, that within that moment, she could never lose the warmth that Lena brought into her life.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

But, like all good things in life, she did. Kara lost the warmth that had settled into the very fibres of her being the day Lena Luthor died in her arms.

It happened on a Tuesday in December. There had been a showdown between Cadmus and Supergirl, which had been going on for hours, neither side giving up, throwing everything they had at each other - Cadmus came prepared with weapons loaded with synthetic Kryptonite, and Kara fought back with all the strength and power she had, with occasional help from James and Mon El until they both got attacked by Lillian’s thugs, and could no longer fight without causing themselves more injury.

“I have one last present for you Supergirl!” Lillian had sneered as Kara panted heavily and removed a Kryptonite arrow from her leg, before dragging someone out from the black van which had contained all the weapons.

“Lena.” Kara exclaimed, taking in her friend’s appearance as she stumbled into her mother's side. She was wearing her black trousers that clung to her thighs, and her favourite white blouse (It was from Cambodia, Lena had told Kara, and she’d made it herself with the help of a local). She was unsteady on her feet, hands tied behind her back, tears streaming down her pale face and shivering as the wind roared around them, her raven hair whipping around her face uncontrollably. 

“Supergirl.” Lena’s voice was nothing more than a whisper, her voice breaking as she laid eyes upon Lillian’s rival. 

“You see Supergirl, I’ve thought long and hard about this,” Lillian said, tightening her grip on Lena’s upper arm as she steps forward, dragging Lena with her. “These pathetic weapons were never going to kill you, but this one will.” Lillian tilted her head sideways towards her daughter before staring at Kara, waiting for her response. 

“I don’t understand.” Kara stated, dragging air into her lungs as she stepped forward slightly, making the distance between herself and Lena smaller.

“Of course you don’t, you Kryptonians have always struggled with understanding simple concepts - let me explain for you. You, Supergirl, have feelings for my daughter. I’m certain I can say she feels the same way. She betrayed me for you.” Lillian snarled, shoving Lena forward towards the caped superhero. Kara’s eyes widened at her words, and she coughs in order to swallow the lump that was currently forming in her trachea. She steps closer to Lena, hands aching to touch her and take her away from this mess. 

“And so Supergirl, I deduced the only way to truly hurt you... is to eliminate someone you love.” Lillian’s words hang in the air for a moment.

Everything that happened next took place in a combination of slow motion and a blur. It is said, that when something crucial in your life happens, it happens ever so slowly that you get to take in every detail, but also so fast that you cannot believe it happened. 

Kara didn't see the gun until it was too late, even though she faintly remembers the click of the magazine being placed into the weapon in Lillian’s hands.

Lena shudders as the meaning of the words sink in, and her face falls as she realises what’s about to happen.

A gunshot goes off, although it sounds muffled to Kara’s ears, for she's also just discovered the meaning of Lillian’s words. She stands frozen, tears pooling in her eyes as she hears the bullet fly through the air and collided with its target. Lena inhales sharply as pain rippled through her abdomen, her knees buckling as she falls to the floor, no strength left in her body to stay standing. 

“Lena!” The name is ripped from Kara’s lips as she watches the brunette collapse, blood seeping through her white shirt instantly. Kara’s next to her in an instant, gathering her into her arms and pushing down on the bullet wound like Alex taught her. “Lena, you stay with me.” She states, her voice thick, blinking back tears as she listened to Lena’s erratic heartbeat.

“Supergirl.. Kara,” Lena chokes out, eyes fluttering closed as she breathes deeply. “I’m sor-"

“Don’t you dare Lena. Don’t you dare say you’re sorry. You are not dying on me.” Kara stares down at Lena, pressing harder on the wound and wincing to herself as she feels Lena tense in pain.

"Sure thing.” Lena whispers, her head lolling to the side as she slowly relaxes into Kara’s arms. “I still have all that chocolate to eat.” Kara gasps on air, because Rao, Lena is dying in her arms, and yet she’s making a pathetic joke about the chocolate stashed in her office drawer.

“Yes. We’re going to eat it together, remember? You promised me. Lena. Lena, look at me please.” Kara begs, hands shaking as they held Lena’s fragile body tighter. Lena’s eyes float open slowly, and Kara is given the chance to stare into those beautiful emerald eyes once again.

“I’m dying Kara.” Lena admits, coughing up blood and allowing stray tears to slide from her eyes as she stares up at Kara. The superhero shakes her head, breathing heavily. 

“No no, you can't leave me Lena. Lena you can't leave me.” Kara blurts out, tears falling freely now. 

“Kara Danvers.. I love.. you..” Lena forces the words out of her mouth, a small smile on her lips, chest heaving with the effort it takes to speak. Kara chokes on the lump in her throat, tears cascading down her cheeks like waterfalls as she feels the air escape Lena’s lungs and her body slump slightly, as she sees the life in her eyes slowly fade out, like the light of a dying star, and hears her heartbeat stop.

Some species of plumerias may have been studied for potential medicinal value, but they would never heal Kara's heart.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You should go see her.”

“No Alex.”

“Kara. You have to.”

“No I don’t. I’m staying here.”

“Please, Kara, you can’t stay cooped up in here. Go see her.”

All Alex receives is a huff from her sister, before she rolls back over in bed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Maybe… it would help if you went to see her?” The therapist suggested, looking up at Kara from behind her thick glasses, and Kara scoffs. What a useless idea. 

“I doubt she’ll want to see me.” Kara replies, playing absentmindedly with a loose thread on her cardigan, chewing her lip as she replays everything back in her head.

“I’m sure she’d love to see you. Try to go visit her before our next session.” the woman encourages, and Kara nods numbly, staring at the ground as the words floated around her head.

_She’d love to see you._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first time Kara visits Lena, she brings plumerias.

They’re wrapped with a blue ribbon - Lena’s favourite colour, for it reminded her of the ocean and Kara’s eyes - and Kara grips onto them for dear life. She clutches them to her chest as she stands in front of the gravestone, blinking back tears.

Her heart hurts.

She places the flowers gently against the rough stone, head spinning with everything she wants to say. 

“I’m sorry” is all Kara manages to whisper before leaving.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara goes back. At first, she hates it. Hates that the graveyard is always empty, so devoid of life, and that her Lena was there, stuck underground, while she's given the luxury of walking around on Earth.

Kara brings Lena plumerias again, removing the dead flowers and tossing them into a bin as she's leaving the graveyard. This time, she turns before walking through the gates.

“I’ll be back.” She whispers, hating the idea that she was leaving Lena alone again. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was Lena’s 25th birthday today, and Kara brought her plumerias and chocolate. Just like she would have done if Lena was alive and breathing, not dead and decomposing under 6 feet of soil. 

Kara sits crossed legged in front of Lena’s grave for the entire day, staring at the cold ground which now lay protecting the light of Kara’s life, silently praying to Rao that Lena had found peace and was happy, because that's all she wanted for her. Before Kara knows it, the sun has set and the day is almost over, and she sighs as she stands.

Kara stands and presses a kiss to Lena’s gravestone, closing her eyes briefly. She briefly remembers that Lena had told her that within the Buddhist religion, plumerias symbolises immortality, and she smiles as she opens her eyes. Kara likes the idea that plumerias signify immortality, for Kara will continue to visit Lena and keep her alive in her memories. She would not lose Lena a second time. 

“Happy birthday Lena. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it - hit me up on Twitter @badassluthor/@multifxndoms (the l in multi is a capital i, does that make sense, idk?) or on Tumblr at badassluthor.tumblr.com if you want to talk about this or express your dislike for me because of this.
> 
> Until next time - A


End file.
